ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Yametaranese
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episode 48. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 20 cm ~ Infinity *Weight: 30 kg ~ Infinity *Origin: Planet Yametaransu History The Return of Ultraman Yametaranese was a monster sent by Sasahiller in his plan to conquer the Earth without opposition by humanity's laziness. Yametaranese himself however was as his power portrays him, lazy. He was first discovered in a park by a lazy boy named Jiro, who rather than become lazy from Yametaranese, became hyperactive. Running around the city, Jiro spread Yametaranese's lazy radiation to several people around town in an epidemic-esque fashion, transforming everyone into acting lazy and unmotivated, according to Sasahiller's plan. Also while Jiro spreaded his laziness, Yametaranese himself proceeded to grow to gigantic proportions from being left alone and find lots of food to eat. MAT was called into action by the city's extreme growth in laziness and while on patrol, found Yametaranese as a giant. Before MAT could respond however, they too becames victims of Yametaranese laziness radiation. Jiro then took matters into his own hands by taking one of MAT's weapons and firing it at Yametaranese. This upset Yametaranese and quickly put Jiro in danger, but thanks to Hideki's motivation finally kicking in once he saw Jiro in danger, Hideki transformed into Ultraman Jack to fight the monster. Sure enough, Ultraman Jack was quickly contaminated by Yametaranese's laziness, but the ultra managed to use the Ultra bracelet to shrink Yametaranese back down to his original size, preventing anymore incidents from spreading any further. Also by Jiro's request and realizing Yametaranese was not truly evil, Ultraman Jack took the tiny monster and hurled him back into space, thus preventing his laziness from doing anymore damage. However, these actions would only motivate Sasahiller into taking the helm in his monster's place. Trivia *Yametaranese was made from a modified Gomira suit. *Although not physically seen, Yametaranese is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Yametaranese appeared in the second movie special and was the last monster to be UltraLived by the Live Pad. When he came in, Gomora, Reyonix Burst Gomora, and EX Gomora became lazy and sleepy. Yametaranese was distraught by this and left. After he was gone, Gomora defeated Reyonix Burst Gomora first and then EX Gomora after that with a single kick. Powers and Weapons *Laziness Radiation: Yametaranese's presence spreads emotions of laziness to all living beings. His radiation can also spread by touch from those who were exposed to him up close. Lazy attitude is identified by the subject possessing freckles all over their face and hiccuping. This radiation can be conquered by extreme motivation or those who are lazy by nature. *Size Change: Yametaranese can grow in size depending on how much food he consumes. Yametaranese Laziness Radiation.png|Laziness Radiation Gallery Yametaranese 2.jpg Yametaranese 3.jpg|Yametaranese Vs Ultraman Jack Yametaranese 4.jpg|Yametaranese and Alien Magma in a Stage Show 262px-Yametaranese.jpg|Yametaranese in an Ultra Zone sketch Yametaranese concept art.jpg|Yametaranese concept art Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Templates